


Little Princess

by hyacinthis



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, and the idea of damen and laurent with a baby murders me, i just wanted to write some fluff, it’s short but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: “You’re tired,” Damen speaks up finally, walking towards the bed.Laurent looks up at him with cool, blue eyes. “No, just enjoying the moment.” He says.“You were falling asleep,” Damen smiles, sitting on the bed next to him. “Let me take her, you need to rest.”“I’ve got it,” Laurent insists. “Besides, she’s asleep. I don’t want to move her.”





	Little Princess

He’s falling asleep sitting up. Damen can’t remember the last time he had seen Laurent sleep since they got the baby. He looks comfortable. Still in a Veretian night shirt, curled up under blankets, holding the baby protectively in his arms. It’s the first day Laurent hasn’t done anything. He just sat and took care of the baby. Which it was a good thing. Laurent and Damen decided that they didn’t want servants raising the baby. Occasional help from them would be fine, but they wanted to raise it.

“You’re tired,” Damen speaks up finally, walking towards the bed.

Laurent looks up at him with cool, blue eyes. “No, just enjoying the moment.” He says.

“You were falling asleep,” Damen smiles, sitting on the bed next to him. “Let me take her, you need to rest.”

“I’ve got it,” Laurent insists. “Besides, she’s asleep. I don’t want to move her.”

Damen smiles, pulling his legs up into the bed and resting them next to Laurent’s. He leans over and kisses his temple, watching the baby sleep peacefully. It was quite a shock when the Vaskians brought this bundle of joy to them a month ago. A baby girl that had been promised to Damen the night they were there. There had been other children, but this was the one they were willing to give to the kings. And they were grateful.

“You look so comfortable,” Damen smiles, pushing Laurent’s hair behind his ear and pressing a chaste kiss to his neck. “I hated to leave you two this morning. All snuggled up and comfortable.”

Laurent smiles, pushing some of the baby’s dark curls from her face. He hopes Damen knows how to work with curly hair, because Laurent certainly doesn’t. He never had to worry about maintaining curly hair. If he did, he probably would have chopped it all off.

“She cried when she woke up and you weren’t here,” Laurent remarks softly.

“I’m sure she was just hungry,” Damen chuckles. Laurent shakes his head.

“No, I fed her and she still cried. She missed you.” Damen feels his heart swell. How did he ever get so lucky? 

“I missed both of you as well,” Damen smiles, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the baby’s forehead. She shifts a little, pressing her face into Laurent’s chest and balling her hands into fists.

“She’s asleep,” Damen murmurs.

“You’re very observant.” Laurent replies.

“That means it’s time for you to get some rest.”

Laurent is quiet for a second, looking at the bundle of blankets in his arms. He is tired, he hasn’t gotten much rest since they got her. But he doesn’t mind. It’s a pleasant sort of tired.

“I want to hold her for just a little while longer,” Laurent admits quietly. “She looks just like you,” Laurent murmurs, stroking her curls gently.

“Truthfully, I wished she resembled you a little more,” Damen adds. Laurent smiles, shaking his head.

“I think she’s perfect like this.”

They sit quietly for a long moment, Laurent resting his head of golden locks on Damien’s shoulder. The baby sits peacefully in Laurent’s arms, content on not moving, happy where she is. Damen takes her once he hears Laurent’s breath slowing, carefully moving her to the bassinet they have placed near the bed. She doesn’t wake, just shifts comfortably into her bed. 

Damen smiles, looking down at Laurent. He leans down and kisses his forehead. He pulls the blankets up over him, he needs his rest. Damen presses a quick kiss to his lips, to which Laurent hums tiredly into, then walks out the door. He’s sure both of them are going to want to eat when they wake up.


End file.
